The Prophecy
by Coolestavengers
Summary: Two years after the events with Malekith and The Aether on Asgard and Earth. Thor and Jane are living happily married on Asgard as an immortal couple since Thor was allowed to give her an Idunn's apple, soon to be King and Queen. What will they do when some good news and a prophecy torment their heads? They must find the way to live with that and survive as a tough couple in love.
1. Chapter 1 Good News And A Prophecy

Jane nervously passed around her and Thor's room, Darcy was with her trying to calm her, Thor was currently on Vanaheim, fighting a major battle, Darcy was visiting since Thor was gone because Jane was lonely and nostalgic.

"Hey Jane, it's alright, if you don't control yourself you're going to suffer a heart attack," Darcy said.

"Have you seen it yet?" Jane asked, pointing at the small stick on the table.

"No, it's not time yet, but look at the positive side Jane, you're gonna make me the coolest auntie in the world" Darcy laughed and Jane smiled.

"This is more than clear Darce, I've been puking my guts out in the morning this whole week, I've been eating almost as much as Thor does, my breasts are swollen, I cry about silly things and I almost faint in a meeting with the coucil this morning, not to mention my missed period. "

"Okay time's up" Darcy said.

"So?"

"It's confirmed mommy, I am an aunt," said Darcy and Jane smiled with pride, joy and happiness.

"Oh, my God, I'm pregnant," Jane whispered crying, laughing and smiling all at the same time, she placed her hand on her stomach affectionately; she was going to be a mother, **a mom**, she never imagined herself being married and having children before with an incredible man whom she loved and he loved her and having cute little babies, she only focused on her job and forgot how true happiness used to feel.

"So ... when are you planning on telling Blondie?" Darcy asked.

"As soon as he is back, he'll be back tomorrow from the battle," Jane replied joyfully.

A day later ...

Thor had a big smile on his face as he walked through the halls of the palace, happy to see his wife, he walked closer as she caught him with her eyes and ran to him, he swept her in his arms as she crossed her arms around his neck, kissing passionately.

"Thor" she whispered breathlessly.

"Jane, I am so happy to see you my love" Thor said and Jane broke their embrace.

"What's wrong Jane?" He looked at her with concern.

"Nothing's wrong, just the opposite" Her smile grew wide.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant" She blurted out, and Thor was in shock for a few seconds and Jane began to worry when he lifted her up in the air and spun her around, kissing her and throwing away her nerves.

"Jane, you have made me the happiest man in all the nine realms, I'm going to be a father!" Thor said, his eyes shining with pride.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents and have a baby, it's just too perfect" Jane whispered in awe.

"Neither can I, this is the most wonderful surprise ever, we must tell father the excellent news!" he said proudly.

"I agree."

In the throne room ...

Thor and Jane arrived and walked closer towards the king, who seemed quite old and tired these days.

"Father, we have come with wonderful news! Jane and I are expecting a baby, our first born child" Thor said cheerfully hugging his wife, but his face saddened as he saw Odin's disappointed expression.

"What's the matter father? Aren't you happy about this?" Thor demanded angrily.

"Thor, I'm truly happy about this, it's just that I was afraid to tell you this, since you two met, there is a prophecy, come I need to show it to you two" He pointed at Thor and Jane so they followed him. He opened an old book covered with dust.

"The prophecy speaks of a hero destined to save the nine realms when a beast threatens their safety," he said and began to read.

**THE FIRST BORN SON OF THE GOD OF THUNDER AND THE WOMAN OF SCIENCE**

**WILL BORN AT THE BEAUTIFUL NIGHTFALL OF ASGARD**

** POWERS LIKE NO OTHER HE SHALL POSSESS**

**WHEN A DEMON THREATENS THE EXCISTENCE**

** LIGHT AND DARKNESS WILL FACE**

** HE SHALL APPEAR TO DESTROY THAT EVILNESS AND BRING THE ETERNAL PEACE TO THE NINE REALMS**

** IN HIS OWN HANDS LAYS THE DESTINY TO SURVIVE OR DIE IN THE FINAL BATTLE**

Thor and Jane were shocked at Odin's words, their child will be the destroyer of the evilness and the protector of the nine realms.

"But this cannot be true" Jane said looking worried.

"I'm afraid that prophecy is more than clear my dear," Odin said with a sad tone.

"But father, are you certain this is true? This could be just a false lecture" Thor said turning around to hide his fear.

"It is absolutely true my son, I'm so sorry," he said, and Jane was getting pale and moved forward.

"I-I need to get some fresh air, I'm about to be sick," she said running through the great room as Thor chased after her.


	2. Chapter 2 Broken Hearts

They arrived to the palace gardens where they could talk properly. He picked her chin up and looked directly into her eyes.

"Jane I know it's hard, but we're going to confront it" He said trying to cheer her up.

"No Thor, it's not as easy as you say, do you realize all the weight your father is putting in our unborn baby's shoulders?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know love but it's his destiny"

"How could you say that? Our son can **die**, the prophecy says it itself"

"I will be training him until the moment of the battle for that not to happen"

"It could not be his destiny if we live a normal life on Earth, just think about it" Jane said.

"But then how are they going to learn how to fight and defend themselves? No child of mine will be defenseless"

"But it will give him a chance to a normal life, I know there's a doubt in your mind" She replied.

"We're not having this conversation" Thor turned around waving Mjolnir in his hand, rage flowing through his veins.

"Thor you need to understand that an Asgardian life is dangerous, look what has happened to many people"

"And a meaningless life as a mortal is any better" Thor said and Jane flinched at his words, a tear slide down her cheek as she took a step back; Thor realized his terrible mistake and moved forward to Jane but she moved back.

"Jane I..."

"No, just don't" Jane said, picked up the hem of her dress and ran towards the palace.

Thor had followed her all the way back, he stood outside the door of their chambers, his heart broke into million pieces as he heard Jane crying loudly and sobbing. He entered the room and his soul was torn apart at the sight of Jane; her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her face was red and her gaze showed different emotions: Sadness, worry, disappointment, pain and doubts, she was completely heartbroken.

"Jane I'm truly sorry about what I said, I didn't mean to, I love you, please forgive me" He begged.

"Look Thor, I didn't obligate you to stay and marry with a pathetic and weak mortal, I just fell in love with a man who I thought sensible, but I guess I was wrong just as I was with my other relationships, and if you're upset with me for trying to avoid our son's possible death I don't care; so if this is your greatest apology, you may leave" Jane said as she was packing her things, when she finished she left her husband behind and headed to the Bifrost.

As the days passed, the things were getting worse, Jane was deeply depressed and would not stop crying, and Thor wasn't getting out of the bars, drunk till the point of walking leaned against the walls.

Earth...

"Jane seriously, you need to stop crying, stress isn't good for the baby" Darcy said.

"How can you expect me to? If my baby boy is destined to live a prophecy in which's final battle he would probably die and my husband treating me as a fragile and meaningless object, I don't think I can handle this anymore" Jane said crying even louder.

"I know it's not easy Jane but you have to be strong, your emotions are affecting that baby, he's suffering even before he's born, and if the prophecy is right then it's not definitely true that he will die, is it?" Darcy consoled her friend.

"You're right, I need to stop mopping around and focus on my baby's health" Jane sobbed.

"That's the attitude boss lady, now would you like some ice cream to forget that jerk's words?" Darcy asked and Jane nodded wiping away her tears.

Asgard...

Thor was taking another sip of beer, his throat was sore of so much alcohol, if someone saw him no one would recognize him, the golden and brave prince sitting there with sorrow across his face, his eyes were red and empty, his hair was a mess, his naturally short beard had grown a bit, his breath smelled to pure alcohol, his heart broken and filled with guiltiness and his soul gone. Sif walked towards him.

"Thor you need to stop being such an ass, you're killing yourself and your wife as well"

"I believe it's better for you to leave me alone" He said with a serious face.

"I won't Thor, you're my best friend and I hate to see you like this" She said taking his drink away.

"This is none of your business so leave me alone NOW!" He demanded increasing his deep voice into a yell.

"No, I'm going to help you whether you like it or not, you need to get out of here, take a bath, shave that increased beard of yours and go to apologize to her; men definitely don't know how to treat a woman especially a pregnant one, you were so rude with her, did you even get to the conclusion how she must be feeling right now?" Thor looked away with guiltiness, knowing she was right.

"You're right, I was a fool, and idiot and a cruel man, I thought for myself, I didn't realize how she was feeling and how much I hurt her" He said as a tear escaped from the corner of his eye.

"Now let's get you ready and you better make a good speech, she must be really heartbroken" Sif explained and Thor nodded, she helped him to get up as they left to the palace.


	3. Chapter 3 Apologies And Choices

Earth...

Thor arrived to their house on Earth which was luxurious since Thor is a prince and he's rich, he saw his car which was a gray Hummer H3 and Jane's car an Audi A3. Thor entered and Jane was laying on bed reading a book, she didn't even bother to look at him, she was serious but her eyes said another thing, they showed sadness, disappointment and pain.

"Jane, I'm so sorry for everything I said, I didn't mean to say that, I thought for myself, I was a fool, an asshole, an idiot, a stupid and every other word that could insult me, but I love you, I've been dying these days without your company, your love, your warmth, your sweetness, your kindness, your intelligence and everything else about you, please forgive me, I can't live without you, I understand you're upset because I didn't see the things from your point of view, if you don't want our baby to be near Asgard and all those stuff then it's up to you and I will accept anything you wish, I want to be with you Jane, I will stand by you forever even if you don't wish to, but forgive me please, I beg you, I'll kneel if you want me to" He said and she could not resist to hug him and burst into tears, burying her face in his chest.

"No Thor, I'm sorry, I thought for myself too, I was denying our baby his own home and heritage, his position as a prince and his rightful life, I understand his fate is to save the nine realms and I will not refuse to that; and of course I forgive you silly, I love you; but you better train him very well, I don't want to lose him" She said crying which made Thor cry also.

"Of course I will my love, thank you for giving me a second chance" He kissed her head.

"I love you Thor"

"I love you too Jane, never doubt that, now it's time to be happy, we shall be holding a newborn baby soon enough" He said resting his hand on her still flat stomach, she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4 Born To Be A Hero

As Jane got closer to her due date, she and Thor decided to stay on Asgard wanting their baby to be born there, her enormous stomach seemed like it was going to pop any moment now, most of the time The Avengers, **Thor's midgardian friends and earth's mightiest heroes**, teased whether she was carrying twins or even triplets by the size of it. They were having dinner in the terrace and Jane suddenly gasped in pain as Thor paled.

"Jane are you alright?" He asked with worry.

"I'm fine, the baby just kicked hard, that's all"

"Are you sure you're well?"

"Of course sweetie"

"Either way it's better for you to rest, would you like to return to our chambers?"

"I would love that" He helped her and as she got up she felt a warm liquid rush through her legs.

"Oh no! The baby's coming" She whispered with fear.

"NOW?! But the baby wasn't supposed to come for another three weeks! He panicked and took her to the healers, he was forced to stay outside the birthing room. He was passing nervously from left to right and back and forth until a nurse came out.

"My Lord, Lady Jane wishes to see you right now" Thor ran to the room and saw her, her face was red and her hair was socked with sweat, he sat down next to her and brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"How are you feeling my dearest?" He said with a soft expression, knowing the pain she was going through.

"This totally sucks, I feel as if I'm being torn apart" She said breathing heavily.

"My Lady, it's time to push. The healer said, Jane nodded and pushed as hard as she could several times, screaming to the top of her lungs, and after hours of pain a baby's cry filled the room, her eyes were welling up with tears of joy so were Thor's.

"It's a boy!" The nurses cleaned him up, wrapped him in a blue and gold cotton blanket and passed him to Jane's arms, she couldn't stop smiling and Thor was in awe with his son, he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seem.

"Jane, he's beautiful, and perfect" Thor said looking down at the baby, the baby was a big and chubby baby boy, with a short tuft of blonde hair barely noticeable, a bottom nose, round and pink cheeks and little lips. The baby was starting to open his eyes and Thor gasped in pride, they were an electric blue like his own; he was the carbon copy of Thor as a baby.

"Hi there handsome" Jane said as the baby stared at her and then his blue gaze went to Thor.

"Oh my god, he's just like you" Jane giggled and Thor smiled.

"I can't deny he is but I'm sure he's as intelligent as his beautiful mother" He said giving her a kiss as Jane blushed. Thor looked down at his son, the chubby baby had fell asleep and was sucking on his little thumb, Thor chuckled at the baby's action.

"What are we going to name him Thor?" Jane asked.

"I need your opinion as well my love, I haven't picked out any names yet" He said.

"Well, I've been reading asgardian books and I liked one" She replied.

"Which was it?"

"Eskent, I thought it would be perfect suited for a prince" Jane smiled at her son.

"It means **Warrior's Blood**, it's perfect" Thor said beaming.

"Turn to hold him daddy" Jane gestured him to take the baby but Thor hesitated.

"Jane, I could harm him, he's so small and tiny, what if I drop him? Or if I crush him?" Thor admitted.

"Don't be silly, it's alright and judging by his size I can assure you he's everything but small for a newborn baby" Jane chuckled and passed carefully the baby to Thor, he relaxed at the baby's warm skin against his arms, the baby was fast asleep, Thor took his little hand in his as the baby wrapped his little fingers around his father's thumb and gripped it softly but for a baby that was a lot of strength.

"Wow, he's strong" Thor said impressed.

"Just like the prophecy said he would be" Jane looked down at the floor as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Jane" Thor passed the baby back to his mother and hugged her to comfort her, he didn't know what to say, the last few months they have been avoiding the theme about the prophecy.

"Jane listen to me, I will do everything in my power to protect our son, I will traim him till my breath goes away for him to be ready, and I will not let him die alright? He will success his fate and save the nine realms but you have my word he will never die till his time comes correctly, deal?" Thor said firmly as Jane relaxed.

"Deal" They kissed passionately till the baby began to whimper and fuss and they laughed.

"I think he will be a troublemaker with our intimacy" Jane said with a mocking disappointed face and both laughed.

"If he is, I will do what it takes to put him to sleep" Thor said with a mischievous smile and Jane smacked him playfully with gentleness not to disturb the baby, but Eskent began to get restless.

"I think he's hungry" Jane said as she pulled up her bra and shifted the baby to one of her breasts, the baby began to suck, gulping loud as if he never ate, Jane smiled because even his actions were Thor's.

"I'm so proud that my son was born to be a hero" Thor said as he and Jane looked with pride and love at their perfect little miracle and how their lives had become one and changed since he crashed against her truck that night in New Mexico, that night was the best thing that has ever happened to both of them even if it was the result of a punishment.


	5. Chapter 5 Ceremonies And Disappointments

Twenty seven years later...

Eskent Ethan Odinson, is a heartbreaker and extremely handsome man, his blonde hair is short and silky, his blue eyes are as blue as the sea and the sky, his short beard looks cool on him, his muscled body is incredibly and perfectly toned and his beautiful and mischievous smile shines and blinds everyone who see it, he's always surrounded by women, reason for which his mother is always watching and keeping an eye close to him, he has Thor's personality, attitude and smile but he has his mother's brains. He is the best warrior of Asgard, he has abilities no one has, and of course he would have them being trained by his father, his skills are like no one else's in all the fields, but his favorite field is fighting hand to hand, he always carries his favorite weapon with him, a hammer. The young prince has all the qualities to be the golden and loved prince, he's just like Thor in many ways. Today is his ceremony to receive his own and permanent weapon with powers, much like the case of Mjolnir. Thor and Jane were settled in their thrones, they have not de-aged a day since they are immortals; Eskent walked closer to his arrival point, his brother Theo was on his right smiling at him, Theo Liam Odinson is as handsome as his older brother, his name means **Knight's Worthiness**, he has short blonde hair, electric blue eyes, his father's playful and mischievous smile, and a short good-looking beard, he's a bit taller than Eskent, and he's all muscled as well, his personality is like a mix of Jane's and Thor's, he has his mother's curiosity and brains and his father's honor, bravery and kindness, he's a master swordsman and a knife fighter but he'd rather use an axe which he always carries with him, ready for everything; and his younger sister Astrid Frigga Odinson, she's a pretty and beautiful young lady, her name means **Wisdom And Beauty** and her middle name was chosen after Thor's deceased mother which Jane chose just like she did with her sons' middle names, she has long straight blonde hair, bright blue eyes and Thor's mischievous smile also, she has Jane's personality and brains, being the most intelligent person on Asgard along with her mother, most of the time her father used to tease her about being so much alike her mother, she spends her time in the library, feature obviously coming from Jane's side, she likes very much the stars just as Jane does and she possesses her mother's shyness, curiosity and stubbornness, and the same ability to blush, she has pretty good skills fighting but it isn't her hobbit, she just uses them as self-defense or when the situation needed it, she always carries a hidden dagger just in case.

Thor stood up with Mjolnir in hand, Eskent walked to the end of the hall laughing and greeting people much the way Thor had done in his first ceremony to become King before meeting Jane, which was starting to worry Thor, he even winked at his mother; Eskent knelt and leaned his head.

"Eskent, son of Thor, you have proved yourself worthy to carry your own weapon at last" Then Thor showed a hammer much like his own just a little bigger.

"This, my son, is the hammer Fjolnir, it is very alike to my own hammer Mjolnir but its power is much mightier than it, it controls the element of fire; you'll have to learn how to control it and then you'll be invincible" Thor said and passed the weapon to his son; he took it and it bolted into flames at the touch. Eskent felt the immense power flowing through himself, then Thor began his speech.

"Do you swear to protect the nine realms with this weapon?"

"I swear"

"Do you swear to wield it wisely?"

"I swear"

"Do you swear to appreciate it as it deserves?"

"I SWEAR!" He shouted cheerfully and raised his hammer.

"Then today, you my son have earned your powers successfully" Thor finished as Eskent raised, asgardian people clapping their hands into a big applause. Eskent walked back the protocol march and got out, Thor followed him.

"Son I wanted to talk to you"

"What about dad?"

"I have noted a bit of arrogance on you lately"

"I have reasons to be arrogant" Eskent smiled and Thor looked at him disappointed.

"Son, don't be like me before meeting your mother, that's not the attitude of a wise prince heir to the throne someday"

"Dad, you need to understand this is my personality and I will not change it"

"Son, you have your mother's brains, use them and you'll see the importance of growing up to be a wise man like me after I met her, you can be proud of the things you've learned but you can't go everywhere showing off about your skills, intelligence and appearance, then you'll not be worthy to carry that weapon" Thor said pointing to Eskent's hammer.

"You know nothing about the things I do, don't intrude in my life" Eskent replied almost yelling and Thor felt a great weight crash upon his heart.

"That's not the way your mother and I taught you, you've been a spoiled kid all your life, you haven't experienced the hits I have, you don't know the suffering your mother and I have been through knowing that you're the chosen one of a prophecy relating you could die, but no, you're always relaxed surrounded by midgardian and asgardian women and playing with your weapons, you might be the best warrior of Asgard, the most intelligent learner and the most handsome man of the world BUT YOU DON'T HAVE THE WISDOM AND THE KNOWLEDGE TO FACE A WAR!" Thor yelled these words.

"You didn't tell me I could die" He said softly and frowned.

"You know it now"

"Sorry father, for disappointing you" He said sadly running away, Thor felt a poisoned dagger stab his heart as he heard his son call him **father**, they always called him **dad** unless they were really mad at him, guiltiness consumed him till a person touched his shoulder and Thor knew who it was.


	6. Chapter 6 Reasoning

**_Thor felt a poisoned dagger stab his heart as he heard his son call him father, they always called him dad unless they were really mad at him, guiltiness consumed him till a person touched his shoulder and Thor knew who it was._**

"I think I was too cold with him, I regret now what I said" Thor said.

"Don't feel that way, you just did it for our son's sake" Jane said patting his her husband's back.

"Even so, I was too hard"

"Thor, he needs to learn how to be a true man instead of a spoiled boy who doesn't know life" Jane said.

"You're right my love"

"Don't worry, I will talk to him" Jane said as she headed to the palace. Eskent was in the palace fields, throwing knives to a target, his rage consuming him, Theo was next to him.

"Theo believe me, I'm not in the mood to talk about it"

"Brother you need to understand, dad told you that because he doesn't want you to be a loser, he wants you to be a grown man"

"You're just like him, giving me stupid sermons" Then Jane walked closer.

"Theo baby, leave your brother and I alone"

"Of course mom" Theo said and left, Eskent tried to avoid her gaze which always had a soft effect on him.

"Eskent, why are you acting like this?"

"Because I am who I am mom, and nothing nor anyone can change me"

"Nobody's asking you to change Eskent, your father only wants you to grow up and stop doing the stuff he used to do at your age"

"But he doesn't understand..." Jane cut him off.

"Of course he does baby, why do you think he has ocuppied his life to train you, teach you and show you the mighty power you possess since you were born? He worries about you as much as I do Eskent, he just wants the best for you, your brother and sister"

"I didn't know he was doing that for me, and I yelled at him and told him to step away from my life, now I feel like a fool" He looked down at the ground and Jane hugged him.

"You have a wonderful heart Eskent, you just have to be humble" She said, kissed his cheek and walked away; his mother's words hit him as never before, he needed to apologize to his father.

Thor was in the throne room talking some issues with the guards, Thor saw his son approaching and gestured them to leave, and they did so.

"Dad I'm sorry about how I made you feel, I was a fool and an arrogant boy, I promise you I will change. Thor smiled at his son's understandment.

"I'm glad to hear it son, I just want the best for you and forgive me for being so cold to you"

"Of course I forgive you dad, but I should be the one begging for forgiveness" They hugged strongly.

"Take this as a yes of my forgiveness, now what are we waiting for? We need to celebrate your successful ceremony" Thor said enthusiastically.

"Then let's go"

The feast was made, Thor, Eskent and Theo ate till they could not anymore. Eskent and Theo got drunk and Jane wasn't happy.

"It's time to sleep Prince of Fire and Prince of Air, you will have the worst hangover ever" She took her drunken sons to their respective rooms and Astrid just rolled her eyes at her stupid and immature brother as she usually call them.

In an unknown realm...

"Keep celebrating weak and fool asgardians, your time will come and I shall be the ruler of the nine realms and nobody will step on my path, when I escape from this prison and I will show you how bad the pain could be" The strange creature made an evil and triumphantly laugh.


	7. Chapter 7 A Pretty Girl

As the months passed, Eskent turned to be an expert with his hammer, he used it wisely, and he could control its power at last, the only thing left to do was wait the expected and famous battle, he was nervous about that, he didn't want to fail and he didn't want to die. He was happy his father had finally granted his younger brother Theo his own weapon as well, Theo's weapon was The Axe Of The Mightiest Airs, which was really powerful but not as powerful as The Hammer Of The Greatest Fire which was Eskent's.

Theo walked towards Eskent with a mischievous smile. Eskent was training all day as he usually did after receiving his hammer.

"Eskent come on, you need to get out of here sometime, you have to get a bit of fun" Theo said.

"Theo your concept of fun is always related to mischief"

"Tell one time I have done something with mischief" Theo demaded crossing his arms and Eskent frowned.

"Like the time you were 12, Astrid was 6 and I was 14 years old in Aunt Darcy's house, you took dad's hammer and threw it against her collection of crystal animals, it was all shattered on the floor, Aunt Darcy cried the whole week and glued gums in dad's hair as revenge, mom could not handle her embarrassament and her rage upon us, or like the time you took Aunt Sif's archery weapons and you shot an arrow directly into Uncle Fandral's leg, dad was furious, or like the time you used Uncle Steve's shield to destroy Uncle Tony's ultimate coffe machine, Uncle Tony nearly suffered a heart attack" Eskent laughed at the memories.

"Okay I admit it was just three times" Theo groaned.

"And you know I can't be partying like that until my destiny is complete, I need to train as hell to win that battle"

"Wow, that argument that you and dad had months ago really changed you for good, but either way you need to get your butt out of fields someday, are you going to leave your little brother and partner in crime alone?" Theo used his puppy eyes which nobody could say no, begging him to go.

"Fine I'll go, you just let me take a bath and get dressed up"

"That's my big brother who I'm proud of!" The party is at 8:30, don't miss it" He patted his back and went away, Eskent just let out a breath and rolled his eyes.

The party...

Eskent and Theo were enjoying their celebration like nobody else was, they both had a cup of beer and whisky in their hands, Eskent and Theo were talking to their friends Atrial and Kerr, they were sharing jokes and hanging around. At the end of the salon Eskent saw a girl who intrigued him, she had long blonde hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Who's that lonely girl in the end?" Eskent asked and pointed at her.

"Oh man, forget about her, her name is Alisher and she's the weirdest girl in the class, and you're a prince so that isn't fair" Atrial said.

"Since when are you acting so rude, she's a pretty girl and I think I like her" Eskent said not moving his gaze off from the girl.

"You've gotta be kidding me Eskent, why her?" Kerr asked.

"Hey, hey, don't question my brother's liking, if he likes her then let him be" Theo said, Eskent stood up from his seat and walked closer the lonely girl who looked rejected for everyone else.

"Hi, my name is Eskent, what's yours?" He asked pretending not to know her name, she turned to look at him, she gasped.

"My prince, are-are you really-talking to me?" She asked shocked.

"Please forget about formalities, call me Eskent, and you didn't answer my question, what's your name again?" He smiled at her and she blushed.

"My-my name is Alisher" She said clearly intimidated.

"Hey, chill out, I don't bite" He said.

"I'm sorry but nobody wants to speak to me so I never expected the Prince of Asgard to do so" She blushed even deeper, he suddenly loved that lovely red across her face.

"Why would not someone want to talk to you?"

"Because I'm the smart or the nerd as everybody calls me, and the loser girl in my class, they barely speak to me" She said looking down at the floor, a wave of sadness hit Eskent's heart, he has never experienced how bad could be to be ignored and mocked, being the prince and all, he was the most popular guy, he brushes her cheek with his thumb.

"I think they're truly wrong if they don't interact with you, you're an amazing girl, beautiful and pretty, smart and with a great ability to blush" He laughed as she just blushed again.

"That's so kind of you my prince, nobody has told me things like these before" She said with joy in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Just call me Eskent, and would you like to go for a walk through the landscapes of Asgard with me tomorrow night?" He asked politely and she just go shyer.

"Are you sure you're not drunk?" She raised an eyebrow and he smirked.

"Probably but believe me, I'm even more serious when I'm drunk"

"I-I don't know what to say"

"Just say yes, I assure you that you'll not regret it" He smiled with his mischievous grin.

"Okay, I would love to go with you" He took her hand and kissed her knuckles as she giggled.

"And it would be my pleasure, see you tomorrow at the lake's bridge in the evening"

"See you then" He said good bye as all a gentleman and went back to the place where Theo was, he saw him trying to start a fight with another guy but he stopped him just at time and took him back to the palace.


	8. Information

I don't own the original characters of the movie like Thor and Jane so you know who they already are, but since this is my story I'm gonna tell you who the characters I made are represented by in my mind. I'm just saying who they are in my mind, just in case if someone minded.

**Eskent: Jake Gyllenhaal**

**Theo: Bradley Cooper**

**Astrid: Elle Fanning**

**Alisher: Alexandra Daddario**


	9. Chapter 8 Siblings Fight-Love Feelings

In the morning...

Thor, Jane, Eskent, Theo and Astrid were having breakfast, Theo looked like hell, his hangover was killing him, Eskent was unusually beaming, nobody noted except for Astrid, his younger sister was always busy finding a way to upstet him.

"So... Eskent, what is that new emotion I see in those big shining blue eyes" She said sarcastically.

"None of your concern my lovely sister" He answered with a voice filled with sarcasm as well.

"Is that love what I see in your face? You're so easily to read" She chuckled.

"Look little sister, you shoud go back to the library where you usually are and read normal books instead of reading my mind" He said.

"Guys! No fights while we're eating" Jane said seariously.

"You two are getting my headache worse" Theo complained.

"SHUT UP!" Astrid and Eskent shouted in unison and Theo put his arms in the air as a sign of surrender.

"Going back to Eskent, you didn't answer my question" Astrid insisted.

"It's nothing you care about!" Eskent was raising his voice.

"Someone's in love, someone's in love" Astrid sang mockingly.

"You better SHUT IT!" Eskent shouted and stood up quickly with fury.

"Hey man, calm down, if you deny it will be worse" Theo added.

"I was wondering who asked your opinion?!" Eskent flushed with rage.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Thor shouted hitting the table with his fist.

"You're not going to fight about foolish and silly things, Astrid you don't bother your brother like that again, Eskent you don't get mad that way again, if you're in love just say it, it isn't a bad thing, and Theo you better shut up in conversation in which you're not participating, the three of you are PUNISHED!" Thor finished with an angry face and Jane nodded at them.

"WHAT?!" They all screamed.

"I can't be punished, I invited a girl for a walk tonight!" Eskent got restless.

"And I'll go shopping with my friends!" Astrid said hysterically.

"And I will go hunting with the guys!" Theo said concerned.

"Well, your little plans are wasted for your little fight, you shall not get out of your rooms until I tell you to, the only one who can get out just for one night is Eskent because he's in love and he can't disappoint his lady, that's not proper of a gentleman, the rest of you, see you in your chambers!" Thor said and Eskent breathed out in relief, knowing that he will not disappoint his girl.

"But dad, that's so unfair!" Astrid protested angrily.

"I don't care if it's fair or not Astrid, it's my last word!" Thor said.

"Fine, I hate you Eskent!" Astrid was truly pissed, she ran to her room at the verge of tears of rage.

"Thank you dad" Eskent said.

"No need to thank me son, go and get her heart" Thor encouraged and smiled at his son.

At night...

Eskent was feeling butterflies in his stomach, he didn't know why he was feeling this way, it was the first time he felt attracted this much for a girl. He beamed when he saw her, her long curly blonde hair was tied in a ponytail, and her beautiful blue eyes were shining with the reflect of the moon.

"Hello Alisher, how are you?" He asked nervously. _What's happening to you? Don't you have the guts to ask her without being drunk?_ He thought to himself.

"Fine, thanks" She said shyly.

"Hey, don't be so shy with me, it's alright" He smiled.

"I shall try Eskent" Sha said softly.

"Wow, you finally said my name!" He said celebrating, she blushed.

"I love the way you blush" He said mischievously.

"It's not funny" She smacked him playfully in the stomach and he faked pain.

"Ouch" He groaned in game.

"May we leave?" He asked for her arm as she crossed her arm between his.

"Yes, we may" She agreed.

They arrived to the lake, the lake was beautiful and perfect for a romantic place, they stood in the middle of the bridge, the moon was big and shining, and the city lights reflected in their eyes, they looked at each other.

"I have loved this place since I was a kid" He said.

"It's beautiful" She replied.

"That was one of the things I liked about this place, but the thing that attracted me the most was the quietness and peace, my mother used to bring me here as a child" He replied.

"I liked this place too, because I used to swim here, my father used to bring me here too, the water has a great temperature and its beautiful nature enchanted me the most, but when my father died I never came back here to swim and since my mother died giving birth to me I'm single and I didn't want to come alone" Her eyes showed sadness at the memory of her dead parents.

"Alisher... I had no idea" Eskent said.

"It's not your fault" She replied.

"Alisher?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like-like to be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously, passing his hand through his hair.

"But why would you like to be my boyfriend? Everyone just avoids me"

"I don't care what they think or say, the important thing here is that I like you deeply and if anyone has direspectful words for you, they will have to answer to me" He said frantically and his eyes were full of love.

"I like you too Eskent, but I don't want to get excited and then you'll get bored of me just like everybody else did"

"I would never do you wrong, I'm a gentleman and I would not like to see you suffering, I'm asking you this truthfully"

"Okay, I will be your girlfriend" She accepted and Eskent's face showed pure love. Then they got closer to each other till they touched each other's noses as their lips touched. They kissed passionately.

"I still don't understand why you make me feel this way" He said breathlessly.

"I don't either" She giggled, he noted she had a purse with some books.

"What are those books for?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, I have to study for a test"

"I love your intelligence, I'm pretty intelligent too but I try to hide it to maintain my reputation up" He said honestly.

"You don't need to hide who you are Eskent, both sides are good to me" She said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess we could be the cutest nerd couple ever" He said jokingly and she smacked him again.

"I think you'll need a nickname... you'll be my Smart Girl" He said smiling.

"Well at least I take it as a compliment, and since I have a nickname I think you will need one too... umm... you'll be my Bolted Head" She giggled.

"Bolted Head? But I gave you a cute nickname" He frowned.

"But it's my cute nickname for you, and it's true, you're always distracted" She said.

"Fine" He gave up.

"It's getting late, it's time to head back home" He said

"I agree" She said as they headed back to each other's homes. As they arrived to her house they kissed in the mouth as a good bye kiss. This was the best night ever for both of them.

"Bye Bolted Head"

"Bye my Smart Girl."


	10. Chapter 9 Embarrassing Dinner

As soon as Eskent got home he jumped in joy and made a victorious dance, then Thor appeared from nowhere.

"May I know what has filled my son's soul with so much happiness?" Thor raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Hello dad, it's just the girl I invited tonight accepted to be my girlfriend" He said.

"I must admit you're truly in love, I recognize that look because I had it when I met you mother"

"Yeah, she's beyond any beauty"

"What's the name of the lady who has stolen my son's heart?"

"Her name is Alisher, do you happen to know her? She has long curly blonde hair and blue intelligent eyes" He said in awe.

"I'm afraid not son, therefore you'll have to bring that pretty lady of yours to dinner someday, your mother will be very pleased to meet her"

"Yeah I will, but I would like to take our relationship slowly, I want it to work out" He said.

"I agree with you son, your mother and I waited long enough to finally give the next step" Thor said patting his son's shoulder.

"I never felt this way though" He confessed.

"It's noted but I will give you a council son, don't play with her feelings or break her heart" Thor said.

"I have no intentions to, I like her deeply" Eskent said.

"Then good luck son!"

Days passed and Eskent accorded to set a date at dinner with Alisher for her to meet his family; she was nervous because she was about to talk with the King and Queen of Asgard, and the younger prince and princess. They arrived to the festing hall, Eskent was holding her hand as she took a deep breath and her hand started to sweat.

"Hey, it's alright, my parents could look serious but they are nothing than they seem" Eskent comforted her and squeezed her hand a little to give her confidence and trust.

They entered the hall and Thor and Jane had beaming faces, and Theo and Astrid were smiling at her.

"Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Alisher, Alisher these are my parents Thor and Jane" Alisher was about to make a reverence when Jane stopped her.

"Hey, there's no need for formalities, if you're the only girl who has been able to send Eskent to the moon then you're already part of the family, don't be shy" Jane said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you my queen"

"Oh don't thank me, and you can call me mother or Jane as you want" She said.

"My king" She said and leaned her head.

"It's alright child, you're like a daughter now, you can call me father or Thor if you want" He smiled at her.

"Okay Mr Thor" She said shyly.

"You forgot about us dear brother" Astrid said.

"Ah of course, Alisher this is my younger brother Theo and my silly sister Astrid" He said.

"A pleasure to meet you future sister" Theo said and vowed his head.

"It's nice to meet you, Eskent doesn't stop talking about you, I'm glad you're here to shut down his impulses" Astrid said and Eskent glared at her.

"Is that so?" Alisher asked raising an eyebrow to Eskent who blushed.

"I just talked about you once, maybe twice" He said in defense.

"Sure" She didn't look convinced.

They started to eat and Jane suddenly spoke.

"I see my son has a very good tasten you two would make us cute and beautiful grandbabies" Jane said and Eskent spit out his food and coughed violently. Alisher blushed a furious red.

"Mom, let's just not talk about this topic for now okay? That's not going to happen any time soon, you're embarrassing me!" Eskent said and Theo and Astrid chuckled, Thor just smiled at his son's clear embarrassment. This was a long day for Eskent.


	11. Chapter 10 The Final Battle

A year have passed and Eskent and Alisher were the perfect couple ever, they did everything together, they shared everything together, they told everything to each other, and they loved each other, they were fated soul mates, Eskent had told her about the prophecy but she said she didn't care as long as she was with him and that she believe in him. The day was beautiful, the sun was shining, the flowers were open and everything was quiet. Eskent and Theo were hunting in the woods for a feast, this was one of their favorite hobbits so they didn't mind, they were using bow and arrow to hunt down some deers, bears, boars, ducks and bilgesnipes. Eskent had a feeling of something bad about to happen, he didn't know why he had this feeling but it was starting to worry him.

"Theo, I think it's time to go back" Eskent said.

"But we haven't finished yet, why do you suddenly want to go back?" Theo questioned.

"I sense something bad about to happen" Eskent said seriously.

"Oh come on Eskent, you're paranoid"

"I'm telling you this truthfully, I feel it deeply" He said frantically.

"Could it be the prophecy?" Theo asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is, I will destroy it" Eskent answered.

"Then let's go back" Theo said.

They headed back to the palace and everything seemed normal till Eskent saw a big and dark purple portal opening in the sky.

"This shouldn't be good" Eskent said between his teeth.

"I will find dad and the guards, you wait here!" Theo ran to find Thor and an army.

_I feared this moment my whole life, now it's time to confront it._ Eskent thought and ignited his hammer in flames.

"HEY, YOU BIG MONSTER!" Eskent attracted his attention.

"Oh, are you Eskent Odinson?" The big purple creature asked.

"YES, IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"

"Yes, you're supposed to defeat me, little and minuscule hero, but that will never happen, I will success and I will take the nine realms as my propriety to make them ashes" The evil creature said.

"I don't think so, I will make you grape juice before you even know it" Eskent said and started to fly near the monster's vortex, his hand and his hammer were full of fire.

"How dare you threaten me like that puny asgardian?" The creature said unleashing waves of dark matter to Eskent which he avoided; he was throwing fire balls to the creature when he heard.

"ESKENT!" Thor yelled at him so he could hear him, Then he flew with Mjolnir in hand creating a storm with lightning and thunder, Theo started to wave his axe as well and flew there too.

"DAD, THEO, GO AWAY NOW! THIS THING IS TOO POWERFUL! I WILL HANDLE THIS! THIS IS MY DESTINY NOT YOURS! YOU DON'T NEET TO SACRIFICE YOURSELVES FOR ME! YOU NEED TO BE SAFE FOR ME!" Eskent yelled as loud as he could, entering in the tornado with the creature.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE ESKENT! I PROMISED MYSELF I WILL NEVER LET YOU DIE!" Thor yelled.

"I WON'T DIE DAD! YOU NEED TO TRUST ME AND MY SKILLS!" Eskent yelled in response. Then Thor and Theo stepped back.

"THEN GOOD LUCK SON! I LOVE YOU!" Thor shouted.

"BE CAREFULL BROTHER!" Theo shouted.

Meanwhile…

Eskent's powers weren't doing anything to hurt the creature, that was when the creature trapped him in his hand and began to squeeze him.

"You really thought you could fight me so easily? JAJAJA" The creature made an evil laugh.

"He's gonna kill him Thor!" Jane cried and Thor hugged his wife.

"I have faith on him, he will make it" Thor said.

"Please silly, don't do this to us" Astrid begged.

"I finally see the day you're praying for Eskent's sake" Theo said and Astrid just nodded and let the tears fall down her cheek.

"Come on brother, you can do it, I've seem your potential before" Theo whispered.

The creature turned down looking at Thor.

"Look at you, the all mighty Thor can do nothing to stop his son's death, what a pity!" The monster said and turned back to Eskent.

"And you, the destined hero, can't you defend yourself? Don't you have enough power? Am I too much for you? You cannot win fool asgardian, what a pity! JAJAJA!" The creature laughed with evilness.

"And you're very wrong if you thought I would let you win!" Eskent said and all of sudden his eyes were filled with flames and his whole body was starting to get covered in fare which suddenly turned to be blue fire instead of orange fire, his eyes with blue flames.

"Say good bye monster" Eskent said with a wave of powerful fire unleashing around him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The creature yelled as the magnetic field of fire exploded and the creature got incinerated. The explosion sent Eskent flying, fainted for too much power used and the impact, falling at a high velocity, he hit the ground and left a big crater on it like an asteroid. His whole family ran to him, he was unconscious, his face was filled with cuts and bruises, through his armor was a big wound across his chest made by paws, and wounds across his body, his red cape was ripped.

"Eskent son, please WAKE UP!" Thor shouted holding Eskent's lifeless body.

"Baby please, WAKE UP!" Jane screamed in desperation holding her son's face.

"Brother, don't do this to US!" Theo screamed with tears in his eyes.

"YOU CANNOT LEAVE US NOW!" Astrid screamed and sobbed. Then from the palace Alisher came running to Eskent.

"No, no, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! AFTER ALL THE PROMISES YOU MADE ME BELIEVE! AFTER YOU MADE ME TRUST YOU! AFTER YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WITH ME! Come back! I love you" She cried on Eskent's face and a single tear fell on Eskent's cheek, he slowly opened his blue eyes and saw a grieving crowd.

"Why are you all so melodramatic?" He asked with a weak and trembling voice, everyone gasped in shock and ran to hug him.

"Oh my baby, you're alive!" Jane cried on his shoulder and hugged him tightly.

"Mom, that hurts!" He complained.

"I'm sorry" She said.

"I'm so glad you're alright my son" Thor hugged him and let the tears fall.

"You gave us a scare, you such a fool and brute" Astrid said and smacked him in a wound as he groaned in pain.

"Astrid, be nice just for once" Theo said hugging his brother.

"I thought you were dead" Theo said.

"Yeah, for a moment I thought it too, I have to say I didn't see it coming from Astrid" Eskent laughed.

"Yeah, me neither, and yet she was yelling at you to get up" Theo reassured. Alisher was walking away seeing that his boyfriend needed his family and she would be just an obstacle, Eskent saw her leaving and got up as fast as he could and stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eskent asked, hurt.

"I was leaving because your family needs you now, and you need them so much more than me, but I'm so glad you're okay" She gave him a sad smile.

"You never, ever, compare yourself like that again, you're as important as they are in my life, but since your stubbornness is strong, to make it surer to you I will have to do this, because you're not leaving me choice" He knelt and pulled a little box away of his armor, he opened it and inside was a beautiful silver ring with a dazzling sapphire in the middle, surrounded by little diamonds, worthy of a prince.

"How good it didn't burn; Alisher Trugalson, you have been there when I have been depressed, you've stayed here even with the stupidities I commit, you're always there when I need you; you're the light on my path, the warmth of my heart, the solution of my mistakes and the love of my life, since the first moment I saw you, you gave me a feeling I never had before, and I can tell that this was love at first sight, so I ask you today my Smart Girl, will you marry me?" She let her tears fall and jumped in his arms, he groaned in pain and they kissed.

"Yes, yes, of course I will marry you"

"That's great!" Eskent replied and she smacked him as he groaned in pain once more.

"I'm sorry, I'm just too excited!" She said, he put her down and they kissed again.

Thor and Jane were shocked but happy; Theo and Astrid were smiling at them.

"I'm so proud of him" Thor said to Jane.

"Yeah, I am too, at least the moment that tormented our lives is finally over"

Eskent and Alisher were kissing passionately.

"I love you my Smart Girl" He said breathlessly.

"I love you too my Bolted Head."


	12. Chapter 11 A New Legacy

Seven years have passed now, Eskent and Alisher got married a year after the battle, they were truly happy right now, and after months of Jane's hard work on convincing Thor to let them marry and be happy together since Thor was old-fashioned and said they were too young to get married because he married Jane when he was 1.073 years old, but Jane changed his mind, Alisher now the princess have moved on to the palace and today was their sixth wedding anniversary and she's got a surprise for her husband Eskent. They were laying on bed.

"Good morning" He whispered.

"Morning"

"Are you up to celebrate?" He asked.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see"

The night arrived as they got ready, Eskent had a special dinner for her that night.

Eskent was walking Alisher through a long way with his hands around her face so she could not see, he was driving her insane and she was going to go nuts if he didn't stop right now.

"Can I open my eyes now Bolted Head?"

"For milionth time, not yet, be patient Smart Girl" Eskent said.

"Eskent this is getting tedious, I wanna open my eyes right NOW!"

"Hey, what's up with you and those sudden mood swings?" He asked offended.

"I'm sorry, just forget it, is that smell roses?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

"You do have a good nose to smell something like that"

"Whatever"

"Here we are" He said and removed his hands from her face as her mouth dropped open.

There was a table in the middle of the bridge for two people with candles and food for a romantic dinner, the place was surrounded by beautiful red roses.

"Is this the lake of our first date?" She asked fighting back the tears.

"Yeah, it is"

"You didn't forget the place of our first kiss" She said with a trembling voice about to cry.

"How could I forget my Smart Girl, here everything started, our first date, our first kiss and where we gave each other our nicknames" He said.

"Oh Eskent I love you so much my Bolted Head"

"Are you going to take a seat or not?" He asked and took her hand and conducted to her seat as all a gentleman.

They started to eat and Eskent remebered something.

"Is it my surprise better than yours?" He asked wanting to win.

"Nope"

"Oh come on! What can be better than this? I lasted a whole day planning this to impress you" He said disappointed.

"Don't get me wrong, I liked this so much, this was spectacular and everything but my surprise is better"

"And what can that surprise be?" He said challenging her.

"I'm pregnant" She smiled.

"What?" He whispered.

"I'm pregnant"

"Are you serious or is this a bad joke?" He questioned.

"How could you say that? I would never joke with something like this, you're mad at me right?" She said and her eyes started to well up.

"No, no, why would I be mad? I'm just shocked that's all but I'm truly happy about this, we're gonna have a baby, we're going to be parents!" He said and lifted her up, kissing her passionately.

"Well, given your expression I thought you were mad at me"

"I wold never be mad about something like this" He started kissing her neck but she suddenly turned her head quickly and began to vomit, retching and coughing violently, puking all the contents of her stomach, he held her hair and rubbed her back.

"Are you alright?"

"What do you think?" She said and vomited once more, when she was done he walked her back.

"There goes all the dinner I made with my own hands" He joked as she glared at him.

"I'm going to explain to things. One: This is your baby who's getting me nauseous all the time and Two: You didn't make this food, you have servants who do that for you" She snapped.

"True" He laughed.

"Now it's time to celebrate properly our anniversary" He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, and so you know, there's one more task left to do" She chuckled.

"What is it?"

"You need to tell your parents, because I'm not telling them"

"WHAT?!"

"Yep"

"Oh no, my mom's going to get all sentimental on me and start saying my baby's all grown up, for dad's side there's no problem" He said and Alisher smacked him hard on his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He asked.

"For being so insensible with your mother, Mr Eskent Ethan Odinson"

"But it's true!"

"But it's your mother!"

"It's still true"

"If you say so" She rolled her eyes.

The next morning...

In the throne room were Thor, Jane, Theo and Astrid, and for coincidence all of them were there.

"Hello son, what brings you here? And where's my dear daughter in law?" Thor asked.

"She's sick"

"How? I thought asgardians could not get sick" Jane said.

"That's why I came here mom, to explain her illness"

"Go on then baby, you're worrying us" Jane said.

"I came here to tell you that Alisher is pregnant, that's why she has been ill" He said with a big smile as everyone's mouths dropped open till Jane ran and hugged her son.

"Oh my baby's all grown up, I will have a grandbaby" Jane said overjoyed.

"I will be a grandfather!" Thor said and hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to be an aunt?"

"I'm going to be an uncle?" Theo and Astrid said in unison.

"Aye, in a matter of months you'll have a niece or a nephew" He said when Alisher appeared in the great hall with a big smile on her face.

"Love, it's twins!"

"Tw-wins?" He whispered in shock and everything went black as he felt still as a rock against the floor, fainted.

"Or maybe both" Astrid said and everyone laughed, this was the new beginning for the legacy of the Odinson family.

Six years later...

"Thrond and Eindride stop fighting RIGHT NOW!" Eskent shouted at the blonde, blue eyed boys.

"But he pushed me daddy!" Complained Eindride, the youngest boy of the two.

"And he punched me so I punched him back" The oldest boy said.

"I don't care who started the fight, now you two are both dirty and your mother will want answers to that" Eskent said and took his two five years old twin boys to the palace.

"What happened to you? Why are you two covered in mud?" She raised an eyebrow to her sons, obviosuly angry.

"Mommy, we were doing boys stuff, that's what we boys do" Thrond said.

"And what do you boys get after doing a mess?"

"We get cleaned up" They both groaned.

"That's right, you two get in the bathtub" She ordered and the two boys nodded and ran to their rooms.

"How was your day?" She asked to her husband as he wrapped his arms around her significately large belly.

"Boring meetings, the boys fighting, the usual" He said.

"And how are my girls?" He asked rubbing her tummy.

"We're okay, she missed her daddy though, she started kicking as soon as you came back"

"Good to know it"

"How's Theo and Astrid doing?"

"Well, dad is going to go nuts, he's very angry and uncomfortable with Astrid's boyfriend, he's following her everywhere, mom told him to drop it, that there was nothing he could do about it but he would not, and Theo's comforting his pregnant wife and freaking out about parenthood after the story I told him" Eskent laughed.

"You're so evil sometimes Eskent Odinson"

"But you love how I am" He said.

"Yeah, sadly" She said.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding" She giggled.

"I love you Alisher, my Smart Girl"

"I love you too Eskent, my Bolted Head."

And they kissed, imagining all the years they had ahead of them, about 4.970 to be exact. This was just the beginning of a new legacy.


End file.
